


Vacation Time

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays 2015- day 29 VacationKurt has ideas about Vacations ...
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 3





	Vacation Time

“It’s Christmas Vacation now, Dad,” Kurt yelled as he came running into the garage after Lizzie picked him up from Kindergarten. He had on a paper crown in yellow and his “Christmas” sweater and socks. His jeans were indigo…not regular blue and he had on his Not-Winter boots. Lizzie followed at a sedate pace behind him.

Lizzie smirked and Burt knew he wasn’t going to be happy with what was coming next.

“When do we leave and where are we going?’ Kurt asked.

“Huh?”

“It is vacation. When do we leave and where are we going?” Kurt repeated very slowly.

“Why would we be going somewhere? We have to get ready for Christmas.” Burt said.

Kurt huffed.

“When it is vacation time, you make me pack and I have to choose carefully what I pack and then we go somewhere. That is how Vacation works. So…the school let us out for Christmas Vacation. Where are we going and when do we leave? I need to know so I can pack properly.”

Burt looked at Lizzie, who just raised her eyebrow at him. That generally meant that she had had NO luck diffusing the situation.

“Well, we are certainly not leaving yet.” Burt said. “It is still work time for me. Why don’t you run off to the office and pop in your cartoons?”

Kurt glowered for a few moments and then decided that would work. “Alright.” He shouted as he scampered off. A few moments later Burt heard the Muppet Show theme start up.

“That won’t hold him off for long.” Lizzie said. “I tried to explain the Vacation in this sense meant time off from school or work. He didn’t care what it meant in this sense, HE expects a vacation. He wants to pack. That is the main purpose from what I could get out of him. He wants to pack and travel somewhere. It is winter, so he thinks a hotel would be a better option than camping. Oh, and he’d prefer his swimming indoors unless it is a hot pool. Those are supposedly beneficial to one’s health and often attached to spas, where people get relaxed and get facials and manicures and massages. However, he suspects there are age limits at spas. Where did he get that from Burt?”

Burt was busy looking at Lizzie like she’d grown an extra head. “Elvis Movies?”

“Somehow I don’t think so.” Lizzie said.

“We haven’t watched anything but things you approved since the whole serial killer debacle.” Burt said. “However you might want to check with the babysitter. Mrs. Puckerman said that the last time she picked up Noah from Louisa Clark’s place Louisa and her teens were watching Real World and other shows like that.”

“Mrs. Johnson still hasn’t recovered from Kurt telling her he’d caught on to her and listing out reasons he believed she was a serial killer.” Lizzie said.

Burt just smiled. He acknowledged that perhaps CSI was not the best show to watch with his kid, but he thought Kurt would make an awesome investigator if he chose to be one someday. And he personally wasn’t all that certain Kurt was wrong about Mrs. Johnson.

“Like, how much of a vacation would we need to make him happy?” Burt said.

“Burt, if we do this like this, he will expect to go someplace during every school vacation.” Lizzie said.

“So, like winter and spring break and summer? Right? What other days are called vacations?”

“Thanksgiving.”

“And we always go somewhere or people come to us.” Burt said. “And we could sell that idea…that sometimes you host the vacation for others.”

Lizzie grumbled.

“So?”

Lizzie sighed. “I bet we could get away with overnight.”

Burt smiled. “We were planning on taking him to the museum in Dayton that is for kids. We could go the afternoon before, do some Christmas shopping, and stay the night and then go to the museum the next day and come home.”

“But work.”

“I was already taking off Tuesday to take him to the museum. I’ll just take off at noon on Monday instead. I’ll be able to make up a half day Christmas Eve, which I was probably going to have to work anyway, just now I’ll work it with pay.”

Lizzie smiled. “We are still going to have to go on vacation every time the school has a vacation.”

“So we take an over-nighter somewhere. Kurt learns that a small vacation is a good as a big one and we get to do fun things together as a family. And it will be less expensive than huge vacations.”

“Ok. So we tell Kurt Monday and to pack for shopping and the museum.” Lizzie said.

“And dinner out.” Burt added.

Lizzie left to go to the office and tell Kurt when and where they were going and Burt went back to fixing the car he’d been working on, wondering again where his kid learned about spas and hot pools and hoping it was from an Elvis movie.


End file.
